pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Radicus1141/Army of Dark Souls- Chapter 1/Prologue- The Awakening
Welp, here we are again, ladies and gentlemen. Another RP brought to you by Laki and I! Some backstory: Army of Dark Souls, or AoDS, is a continuation of the story shown in Lives of Light and PTRPCRP2, both being major RPs in the Order of Light 'branch' of the timeline. Throughout the course of about a year, this particular branch has been fleshed out in multiple ways, especially concerning the characters in this branch. Although improv is a large part of the series, some parts of the RPs tend to be rather story driven at certain parts. The RPs follow the efforts of the Order to protect Light City, and to an extent, humanity itself, as they battle various threats, such as demons or interesting creatures. Throughout the series, the characters involved gradually grow and mature over time, which is made evident by the choices they make. Although I feel this RP will be able to stand on its own, I encourage you to read LoL. Jokes, references, and an overall understanding of situations will be enhanced drastically ''with the knowledge of their last adventure. I plan to eventually begin posting LoL on the Wiki as well, so please do look out for it! And now, without further ado, we begin. -'''Prologue-' The girl woke up to a sunrise. It was beautiful. Shades of pink and orange filled the sky. The black, thick smoke that had previously blotted out the sun had begun to fade, leaving a bright sky. Hope. The first thing she saw was a tombstone, its epitaph immediately noticeable. "I LIKE TO BELIEVE THIS IS WHERE SANIC LIES MY MOUSE A HERO" The girl rubbed her eyes. She was dressed simply in a white sleeveless dress that went above her knees. She stares at the epitaph. ???: A mouse...? The grass she was sitting on made her itch. She didn't know where she was, nor who she was. {???}: "...Yes." ???: Huh... Who are you? She looked around. There was a figure behind her, leaning over her shoulder. Cloaked in black fabric, the only thing she could make out from under his hood was a rather disturbed mask. It whispers in her ear. {???}: "Shh." She backs away, weirded out. ???: Gah...! Umm... H-Hello. He stays completely still, his head titled to the side. {???}: "Hello." ???: Who... are you? The figure says nothing for five long seconds. {???}: "...It's polite to introduce yourself first." ???: That's right... introduce myself. My name... Hrm... She thinks. ???: I... I can't remember it. {???}: "I... Remember." He pauses. {???}: "Sh...Shira." He cringes. ???: Shira? That was my name? She tilts her head. ???: But how did you know...? {???}: "Shira is an important name. I thought you would like it." He slinks over to the mouse's grave. {???}: "Poor little creature. Death is always so... Tearing. It has its place." She walks beside him. Shira: I feel bad for the small creature... Whoever made this must've loved it very much. {???}: "It's always more difficult for those left behind." He begins walking with Shira away from the mouse's grave. Another tombstone can be seen, broken. The wind blows gently, causing the tall grass around them to sway back and forth. {???}: "...Somebody who embarked on a journey, but had second thoughts." Shira: But had second thoughts...? She looked closer at the fractured tombstone. {???}: "Yes. Where will you go?" He stops. Shira: ... I don't know. I barely know who I am, let alone where to go. {???}: "I know who I am, and where to go." His cloak blows in the wind. As the hood flaps around, Shira is given a better look at the figure's mask. It's a terrible sight, it's half dug into a bulge of flesh. {???}: ". . .You are afraid." She looks at his appearance in fear. Shira: Who exactly are you...? {???}: "Norwood. My name is Norwood. Do you see this?" The hood falls back. His head, if one could even call it that, is a fleshy, meaty mess. It almost looks as if its been chewed. The mask is partially mangled, and on of its eyes seems to have somehow burst. {Norwood}: "I am special." Shira: What happened to you...? And that mask... Where did you get it? {Norwood}: "I was beaten by somebody. They found themselves more fit to be in charge of something I held close. They were merciless. They tortured me. Inside and out." Shira can see pieces of metal driven into his flesh. Shira is absolutely mortified. Shira: Oh my goodness...! I'm so sorry that happened to you...! {Norwood}: "...Oh." He moves silently, circling around behind her. {Norwood}: "It's been long. Long. Long. So long." Shira: I-It really has? What happened to your attacker...? Norwood stays silent. He seems to stretch upwards, looming over Shira for a second, before finally speaking from behind his mask. As he speaks, the mask's gaze and its creepy smile pierce Shira, as if it were looking right past her. {Norwood}: ". . .I don't know. You think I can find out? I can't. I never can. I'm alone. Lost. Dead. Discarded. Left. Left. Dead." Shira backs away slightly. Shira: You can't discover it on your own...? Norwood just stares at her from behind the mask. {Norwood}: "...Mistakes were made. You don't know who you are, nor how this world works. . . But, I do." Shira: Norword... You're the first person that I've met since my awakening and you know so much more than I... Is there any way you could take me under your wing and guide me? The wind had died down by now. It's silent and still. Norwood slowly nods. {Norwood}: "Follow." He turns around and swiftly sweeps away, flying smoothly across the grass, every movement meaningful and deliberate. The two are off as the sun rises into the sky completely, casting light down into the field below. ...They're gone. -'End of Prologue-' Thanks for reading, everyone. Fair warning; Things may get a little intense at some points. Though, as long as you're not too faint of heart, you'll likely be fine. Check the comments for creator commentary/tidbits, and give feedback, if you so desire! That'll be all for now. .3. Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplay Posting Category:AoDS